Elemental touch
by cheesecakebutternuts
Summary: He took him from her. He was a monster and monsters don't deserve to live right. They don't deserve to be held, comforted, kissed,...so why did she. Was she becoming what she though he was...a monster? -trust me not as terrible as you think it'll be. Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.


No it couldn't be true. Was This some sick joke? Lin wouldn't do that. She stepped back she couldn't look her in the eyes the holder of the box. The box which held the last remains of..."No...no",she shouted tears began to trickle down her face. Pain and rage filled her heart overwhelming her. She began screaming and shuddering her knees giving way she fell to the floor. " Korra. .." Lin stepped forward A sudden jolt of pure rage and hatred overcame her and Korra started blasting fire from her arms and legs she would get whoever did this. Her flames growing smaller and smaller she blasted one final lasp, i'll get them was her last thought , she was out her body went limp and she fell to the ground with a thud unconscious.

" No Korra will do no such thing she needs rest not revenge...absolutely not Lin you know she's still recovering... " . What in the world was Tenzin yelling about. There was a dim lamp on somewhere behind her and only a little natural light. It was near nightfall. She squinted adjusting to her surroundings. Gray walls, metal doors a single window was she in a hospital ...uggh she mutherd looking down her arm where an I.v was hooked up to her. That confirmed her guess . Shivering she remembered her dream. It had felt so real. Why was she here anyway. She twisted her head further to the side there was a small bed stand over flowing with cards flowers and gift baskets. With her free hand she reached for the nearest card and opened it.

_Sorry for your loss_

The words hit her like a block of bricks. She gasped it hadn't been a dream. Her vision blurred and she felt her eyes water up. Suddenly out of breath she began to zone out." No, no, no, not again, ...No!" ,with all her force she pushed her self up to a half sitting position she wouldn't faint at least not now". Her heart ached. She had to get out of here she wasn't sure why, or where she'd go but she did. With trembling hands she unwrapped her arm and ripped the I.v out. After managing to pull herself out of the bed she limped to the window. How long had she been unconscious? Her body felt like it hadn't moved for decades. An echoing sound thundered in the hall way and it was getting louder. Someone was coming, and fast. Managing to guickly open the window she peered out, it was at least six stores down . Someone knocked on the door. Would she make it. Well what was the point of living now anyway. She pushed her self out the window and jumped.

She fell, air rushing through her hair and at her face as she dropped. Then as the ground got closer she burst flames out of her arms succeeding she hovering in the air for a moment before dropping down and lightly landing on her feet. Korra ran down the street not caring that she was barefoot and in a hospital gown. Her bare feet hammered across the cobblestone streets. Running where...? Nowhere. Away from what...? Reality, a reality in which he was gone forever.

Korra awoke the next morning to the sound of whispering voices.

"I think we should wake her up"

"No"

"Why, I wanna ask her for an autograph"

"Dude, didn't you read the papers? Her boyfriend just died".

"So"

"What do you mean so"

Korra opened her eyes she was under a tree. Two little boys stood before her. "Oooohhh,ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted the smaller one noticing she had awakened "Can I have your autograph" he asked eagerly holding out a piece of paper and pencil with a worn out panda eraser at the end. The other boy frowned.

Korra looked at them both, speechless. On any other day she would have gone right ahead and cheerfully started a conversation with them and probably demonstrate some epic combat moves and answer questions about what it's like being the Avatar. Then again most days she didn't run barefoot through the streets all night and fall asleep under a tree.

She realized why she was speechless the two boys had reminded her of Bolin and Mako The younger one cheerful and optimistic like Bolin the older one to serious and always a grumpypuss just like Mako had been, Mako who was gone forever. She felt her eyes tear up. No, she told herself, no she had to be strong she blinked the tears away and looked up at the boys who had turned silent. She forced a smile." Now who am I making this autograph out to?"

After the two little boys left she found her self not sure where she was. She had fallen asleep in some kind of park. There was surprisingly no people. And after finding her way out of it and back onto the streets. She realized there was something off. Though she couldn't put her finger on it. The lay out of the streets was a little off too. She had never been in this part of the city before. Then again maybe she wasn't in the city anymore she must be in one of the nations... Yes, that was it. She looked around most of the street shops where warm vibrant colors. So she was in the fire nation. "Fire", she whispered. Her thoughts immediately going to Mako remembering his smile when he was truly genuinely happy...never because of her. A pain shot through her skull. The last thing she saw was the blurry outline of a Bison as it lowered itself from the skies...then once again blackness.

"Korra,...Korrraaaaaa"

"Bolin, I don't think we should do that she probably tired from wandering around the all night...what do you think Lin?"

"I think we should wake her up she's had a reasonable amount of sleep"

Korra opened her eyes she was in the same hospital room she had been before her escape if that had even counted as an escape. She looked to her left there where three chairs two of which where occupied one by Bolin who looked terrible the other by Tenzin. Beifong was standing up in front of them her arms crossed . They stopped mid way thru there argument and turned to look at her in union. " Korra are you okay...we are really sorry for your...".

"Look", she said propping her self up on her elbows and trying to sound strong, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone." I am going to tell you exactly what I remember, And I want you to tell me exactly what happened while I was out, every moment no matter how much pain you think it will bring me I want to know.

There was a pause."Okay", Beifong agreed."Why don't you start". Korra nodded took a deep breath and began.

"After Asami, Mako, and you", she said motioning to Bolin..."were captured I went to Tarrlok's office in the middle of the night, and demanded for him to release you. Like I expected he said no...I was prepared for a fight. But not prepared for him and his blood bending. He captured me and took me to some location in the mountains where he locked me in a metal box. I had started meditating... When Amon came took Tarrlok's bending and told his men to capture me but I escaped...barley. While going down the mountain trying to get away as far as l could from Amon, I fell and went down", Korra paused for a moment."Then I remember small things, Naga's saddle, Mako carrying me onto Oogi. Then the day I woke up in that room and you came", She looked at Beifong. "And you had that box with t-the..." her breath caught and tears filled her eyes she didn't care how weak and pathetic she looked she didn't care about any of it. Sobs began to escape her mouth. Another series of sobs joined hers..., Bolin. The now brotherless Bolin. Memories swam through her head. And stopped on one. The wooden box, only holding one item a worn out ripped pieced of red fabric.

After Korra was cried out and Bolin excused himself out of the room. A silence fell over them.  
Beifong broke it " Is there anything else you remember". Korra thought back"rage" she said with a shudder. "I just wanted to kill,..kill whoever did it,...then blackness...I woke up here thinking it had been a nightmare..., after I read one off the cards, I realized it wasn't. And then I just ran ... I wasn't sure why I was running or where I was running to. I spent the night at a park ", leaving out the part about the two little boy's she went on." I realized we weren't in Republic City...we are in the Fire Nation aren't we", she asked looking up at Tenzin and Beifong. They nodded. "How did you find me anyway, and where is Naga and the others? ", Korra asked.

"Naga's at a near by stable", Tenzin said then asked, "why don't you go ahead Lin". Beifong nodded and began.

"After we heard that you were captured by Equalists. According to Tarrlok's story. I left the hospital ,...I knew I had to do something. I started by busting Bolin, Asami, and Mako out of jail. We then went to Equalist tunnels that Bolin remembered being brought down to. You weren't there but my men where there,...there bending gone. I Thought Mako was going to kill that Equalist ,...but we got the information. So we went to Tarrlok and told him we knew he had you, he denied it. But one of his employers told us he was a blood bender. We thought we could take him but got knocked out cold with his blood bending. We searched for you especially Mako... He wouldn't give up. When we found you on Naga's back. Mako held you in his arms the whole ride back and wouldn't leave your side while you where out. That was until .." Beifong's voice turned into a whisper." They attacked us. We knew something was up when the Councils members all went missing and Tenzin had almost been captured... we never expected them to do such terrible things. When they came to Air Temple Island they started to shoot weapons. They weren't weapons used to knock a bender out or to chi-block...Korra they were weapons for one thing and one thing only... Killing. Amon himself shot them. Seven members from the order of the White Lotus, Asami, and Mako...they are all dead. The weapons...they were spear like things that pierced through the throat. People just started dropping I didn't feel a pulse..."

"What", Korra covered her face with her hands. "I thought he was the only one...l-l didn't know th-.." Korra thought about Asami who was so nice even in moments when Korra hadn't been especially nice to her... The White Lotus members who's job had only one soul purpose, protecting her. She remembered the pranks she'd played on them when she was little and the dirty combat moves she tricked the newbies into teaching her ...they where gone, gone because of her...Mako..."It's all my fought",she whispered.

"Korra it's not l ...look Korra why don't you rest a little then-...", Beifong began. "No tell me I want to hear it", she said firmly. Beifong sighed.

"...When I realized they where out for blood I told everyone we had to escape we were outnumbered. We managed to escape thanks to Mako he kept them occupied long enough for us to get everyone on the Bisons. When I realized he wasn't coming. I shot my metal lines to try to grab him...but he had already been punctured. I was in shock when he fell to his knees. My line  
when I reached him...The shock made me lose it...I didn't manage to grab anything solid. When I was rolling it back in. I had a piece of his scarf... the one I ...um...showed you Korra. Well most of us managed to escape we flew to the Fire Nation making a stop on one of its outer islands because Pema's water broke", Beifong said."And we have a new addition to the family his name is Rohan", Tenzin smiled. Korra didn't even hear him.

" It is my fought I could have been there to help, I could have saved them... saved Mako". She felt a sharp aching in her heart." Was the day Pema had the baby the day you brought me that box" Korra asked. " Yes ", Beifong nodded. "When Pema heard that ear piercing scream she jumped and the baby came right out, said you saved her from a lot of pain. After you went unconscious we decided to move deeper into the fire nation...it's where we currently are now. All city capitals are on lock down. It looks like we will be fighting a war...General Iroh and the United Forces are leaving tomorrow. They found a source. And the information they got is pretty legit...Iroh says he doubts it's a set up. They'll have sixty four fleets heading out. With that they think they can block off Equalist airships leaving from Republic City before they can get to attacking other Nation capitals. He has requested your presence but Tenzin here said you are to weak and that you need rest".Beifong said looking at Tenzin who looked like he was about to burst."Lin I did what was best for Korra", Tenzin said taking in a long breath and exhaling slowly before he'd lose his temper again. They both looked at Korra waiting for her response.

She sighed," I am fighting". She got out of the bed and walked out the door. She needed time to think. She had so carelessly left yesterday. Too full of pity for herself to think about anything else. How could she have let this happen. So many lives lost. She cursed at herself...for everything. Letting herself be captured by Tarrlok, not waking up in time..letting them die.

The hospital unlike the streets was full of people here and there bustling about. She passed by door after door peering into each one until she found the one marked as the bathroom. She entered and slowly walked up the mirror. She looked just how she felt . Deep bags were under her eyes. Her face was thin and Pale, her usually bright sparkling eyes where dull and tired looking. Her hair now down over her face was sticking up in odd angles towards the back. She grumbled, if she showed up ready to battle like this Tenzin a.k.a Momma bird would probably have to come pick her up and take her home. And she was not going home wherever that was now.

She searched aimlessly through the halls until her current deplorable condition caught up to her and made her feel sick to her stomach. "Stupid, damn", she cursed at herself for wandering too far. She finally found the hall way where her room was and shuffled towards it.

" Oh! ", she stopped in her tracks everyone was there, everyone. The air Acolytes, the remaining members from the White Lotus. Along with Tenzin, Pema and Rohan , Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Beifong and Bolin. All standing scattered around the room.

"Korra honey, we need you to stay here Even Lin has agreed your in know condition to fight", Pema said an uneasy smile forced upon her lips. Korra felt her blood boil. Her fists clenched. Tenzin seeing Korra's face motioned his hand quickly. Two Air Acolytes stood up and took the children out of the room.

" I need to do this", she said trying to sound calm.

"Korra listen to me they have the situation under control you'll get yourself kille-...

"Look , I need you to listen to me... I loved him", her voice crackled. Everybody fell silent she felt a hot tear stream down her cheek. " But he's gone okay. I could have been there to save him...but I wasn't he was right outside fighting to save all you guys. He died for all of you... While I was of getting my beauty rest next door. Amon killed him and I don't care about no moral code anymore I will kill Amon or...or...die trying!". She walked out.

"Korra", she herd someone following her. "Yes", she turned around to face Bolin. She didn't have the heart to be rude to him. She was deeply pained by Mako's death. And though they both looked evenly terrible on the outside. She felt like Bolin was in more pain then her. She still had her parents and family. When Mako was the only family Bolin had.

" Mako told me something right. Before the battle on Air Temple Island... He said he broke up with Asami and that if he didn't survive for me to tell you he loved you. I didn't take it to seriously. There was only one airship approaching at the time and I thought it would be another battle with chi-blockers, mustache dudes, ...it wasn't. "

Korra gaped at him, trying to hide her surprise "Wha-...what does that have to do with anything", she stammered trying to sound composed Like her heart hadn't just skipped a couple beats to many". Korra, he died fighting for you so that you could escape and be safe from Amon. If you go out trying to kill Amon, you'll be falling right back into his hands...that would mean ...he died for nothing, Korra."

She felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. A pain deep inside of her came alive the same one that she felt the day she found out the news of his death. That the one she loved most in the world had breathed his last breaths with out her being there with him. Without her there to keep him breathing. She remembered the pain she felt watching the guy she loved walk around with another girl. She rather would watch Asami and Mako kiss a million times and silently be in pain. Then have him die at Amon's hands.

"Bolin, I'm the Avatar and it's my duty, he saved me...all of us. And no matter what anyone says l'm fighting. I should have stopped Amon before he started this war. Even if the Equalists could have kept going if I had stopped Amon. That day at the Air Temple wouldn't have happened there forces would have been weakened. I'm fighting Amon now I'm ready."

"Uhhmmm, hmmm, right right sure you are", Bolin looked her up and down.

"You got the I don't care if I die in the process look down, not so sure about the I'm going to kill Amon in cold blood though, you still need to work on that"

Korra looked at Bolin long and hard. He looked back. Finally he sighed," your going to do it anyway aren't you."

She nodded ."Bolin I'm-...".

"Korra I'm coming with you" he said and started walking down the hall. " Hurry up Korra we need to contact general Iroh".

"Bolin you shouldn-...".

He spun around for the first time in her life she saw real anger on his face, he pointed a finger of accusation at her face, " Right because you can go ahead throw a big fit about how you're the Avatar and you need to go and avenge Mako's death. And when you get approval you become a total and complete hypocrite. You didn't listen to me when I told you to stay now I am most definitely not going to listen you telling me not to go with you. Mako loved you so wherever you go I go, I'll protect you for him", his speech of anger ending in kind words. The two them walked down the hallway without a word. Both of them knowing the other wouldn't back down. Both of them terribly tired looking , hardly standing, hardly even breathing, hardly able to face the depression of losing the one you love most in the world, hardly still themselves. They walked toward a war.

Korra stepped of Oogi's back along with Bolin, and Beifong. Wow, she thought it looked even more impressive on ground level. There was ship after ship as far as she could see. Workers where loading them up with crates. Man would she like one of those. The gold framed edges... The artillery the weapons. Well Amon had it coming.

" I see you like my ships, Avatar", she looked up. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally Korra, I'm General Iroh but you can just call me Iroh" I sudden wave of weird feels came over her and she saw a flash back_ Aang..Zuko_. A image flashed into her mind of them talking Zuko sounded and looked just like the guy who was standing before her as she went back to reality. "Korraaaaa", Bolin shouted running towards her as she fell. But another arm grabbed her to hold her steady. She looked around herself, the workers who had been loading the ships all paused looking at general Iroh holding Korra Bridal style while on his knee's.

"I didn't know I was such a charmer...I mean making the Avatar faint ..." he teased.

She jumped up blushing. " I no I didn't faint because of-..." she stammered. "

I know you said Zuko right before falling...I do get told by the elders that I look like him...I was only teasing", he said with a smile getting up.

Korra relaxed a bit. She liked this guy already he was cool. " So lets talk war strategies come on l'll show you the travel and war plans. Today we'll be heading out to Republic City it will take us four days time...Korra ", he said turning around. Something she remembered was troubling her deeply. She stood quietly dazed for a moment " One sec", she said leaving Iroh, Bolin, and Beifong behind...running to Oogi.

"Tenzin", she yelled. Running towards the almost in full flight sky bison and almost falling flat on her face. Wow..she thought only a few days of being unconscious and her own two feet where failing her or the fact she was wearing Fire Nation clothes that felt a bit tight. Considering during the attack at the Air Temple there was no time to pack there was hardly time to escape alive, she had been told. Her thoughts drifted. Finally Tenzin spoke something to Oogi which made her huff, fly in a circle and plop back down.

"Korra, have you decided to be reasonable and not go-...ooof" she hugged him hard. On the way here after Beifong had agreed to accompany her and Bolin. Korra and Tenzin had been bickering on the way to the Harbor. If she didn't get back she wanted there last words to be different " Tenzin your a really great airbender and thank you for putting up with me...". He was like a father to her. The person who helped her make the right choices and didn't hate her when she made the wrong ones."Korra you don't have to do this...", he new what she was thinking that this would be there last time seeing each other. " I do" she got down and smiled waving until the bald man flew away.

Korra ran back to her friends "Okay so lets start discussing war strategies". She couldn't wait to be told how they would defeat Amon. She wanted to know ever detail so that she would win. And get Amon for what he did. As they walked into one of the buildings she thought about what she had said in the hospital...get Amon. But Would she really kill Amon. He was a monster. He didn't deserve to live...right? After all the people he's hurt...killed. But he was still a person in some senses no matter how corrupted. ...Mako ...he killed Mako. She wondered how ...if she did get to Amon how would she hold back her hatred, how would she stop herself from killing. Watching as every drop of it poured out spreading crimson as it seeped forever staining whatever it touched like madness in a mind. It was simple...she wouldn't.

"Look Bolin, I only have one day left and then we need to be ready, I need to be in shape for the blockade...and if I not". She crumbled a disc of earth out of frustration. Thinking about her chances at actually being useful...and not just drawing a bunch of airships around her ship specifically. Considering the fact that she after all was the Avatar. She had told Iroh that she should get her own little water raft so that there ship/fleet was not attacked vigorously and other lives lost because of her being a target. Spending the past day and a half thinking about this concept she had a feeling Amon knew she could do nothing about his attacks except stay alive as a reminder of hope. But with the Avatar dead...that would be like a team without a mascot. Iroh had refused and told her that she would stay on his ship under his protection. Protection, ...protection.? She could protect herself. She didn't need anyone's protection. She through another disc it didn't hit the net instead it crumbled against the ships wall. This training room was a little bigger then the one they had used in the arena. She looked at Bolin hoping he hadn't noticed her weak throws. He did , she saw the worry on his expression. Damn he would start trying to persuade her again.

" Korra don't you think I didn't see that... you need rest...and I'm not trying to be bossy but if Tenzin where here he would tell you that...and its true...you need rest".

"Bo, I need to pra-...", she stammered. Did she just say Bo. Because of all things needed to be said right now that was definitely not one of them. Mako called him that. She looked up at his face. What had she done. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched.

"Bolin,...I didn't mean to... ", she tried. She felt her self starting to lose it too. They had been trying. Their short time spent on the ship/fleet to forget...forget the pain at least push it away bury it deep down and hold in down as long as they could. But what she just said... oh, so stupidly said... triggered it to come back. She cursed at her self as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She might as well have yelled out " Hey Bo remember that Mako guy, you know that guy that called you Bo."It had only been a couple days since the attack ...since the murder. Only two days ago she had been in the hospital barely able to get up. And Bolin... She looked at him through tear blurred eyes. How were they supposed to fight a war.

They both walked out of the training room to separate ends of the ship. Without a word. Bolin with Mako in mind. Korra with a bloody Amon

They pulled in Through the fog its whiteness enveloping them . The fog was thick, nature had them covered. Amon wouldn't see them coming. The plan was perfect. All to perfect. They had to win...they had the bigger numbers and they had the advantage for the first time. They knew his plan. He didn't know their's. Korra's thoughts drifted as she and the water benders bent the fog around the ships. Her heart racing. She new this eerie moment of silence would be broken in a split second. By screams, explosions. It felt all too long of a wait. What was going on. Her stomach felt odd and her knees where on the verge of giving way. How long how...much longer until the fighting would start. She looked down over the side of the ship to the earth bending station where Bolin and Beifong were set up...would they be safe. Come on Korra stop worrying she told herself. Now think, what would  
Tenzin say. Probably something about breathing followed by a cheesy metaphor. Breathing right...she breathed in and out slowly. "I can do this I'm ready...for Mako", she told herself. And right on time too.

The Alarm screeched the Equalists where here.

The first couple of seconds where scary. She was still blinded by the fog. The only sounds where motors of the Equalists airships and the fire canon. The closer the sound of the airships got the more rapid the blasts of the ships fire canon became. Damn, she wanted to be at a higher level to see how many of the air ships there were. Suddenly she heard a new sound it was coming from the sky's. It got louder. She squinted trying to see through the fog. Everyone was standing in place petrified. She gulped, of course they should have seen it coming with Amon having the support and ideas of Hiroshi there was bound to be knew inventions...like the spears Beifong had described.

She shuddered Asami had been killed by her own fathers works. There was no telling what new invention would be the cause of her death today. Finally the fog started to clear. Wow...there was a whole lot of Air ships...and whatever those were she squinted. Along side and in between the ships were some kind of flying contraptions. That resembled a bird. They were fast... really fast and quickly avoided the blasts of the fire canons effortlessly weaving in between the scorching flames shot at them. At least most of them. One hit at the thing and it was smoking and dropping down from the sky. But they had there own come back. Once they closed in on Iroh's ships they started dropping torpedoes. She grumbled, those would definitely cause some damage. She ran forward This went against their whole plan. They had thought they would have simply shot down all the air ships before they even got near each other. But with these new machines there chances definitely weren't so high. The machines were getting bolder and swooping down low dropping the explosives onto the fire canons.

She ran up towards the front and shot a piece of ice out of the water breaking a machine in two. Then out of the corner of her eye noticed a explosive falling down toward Bolin. She blasted fire at it making it explode mid-air. She growled and blasted another wisp at the machine that the explosive came from. She grinned without realizing it. War was getting to her head. She ran forward keeping up her pace ice, fire, protect Bolin and the fire canons. They were winning she blasted another explosive, exploding it mid air before it could reach the fire canons and felt satisfaction when she noticed an airship going down there were only around eight airships left three had already been brought down. And there where still more of the smaller machines coming but they could take them. After another couple minutes of fighting it was obvious who would win out of the eight airships that had been left there now only four remained and they were quickly retreating towards Republic City. Korra ran up to the front of the ship. She had noticed that the machines unlike the airships were coming from over the mountains. So that was where the base was...where Amon was. She new what she was about to do was stupid but she did it anyway.

She looked back to the machine thing that had come over the mountainside torpedoed them and was now behind them and turning around to retreat. Did she have enough time. She looked down...chances were worth taking. She jumped off the side of the ship and plunged into the water. She focused taking in the feel of the element...waiting for just the right moment and... she burst out of the water spiraling it underneath her the machines pilot didn't have time time to swivel away. She stopped water bending letting herself grab hold of the wing she immediately swung her body towards the pilot and with a stream of fire from her leg sent him plunging down into the water. Another grin. Replacing his spot she looked down. "Damn, how do you fly this thing", She grabbed the stick shift. And held back a scream as the thing went side to side almost flipping her out. She couldn't even drive a Sato-mobile how was she supposed to fly this. She thrust the shift to the side the whole thing went to the side. She pushed it forward the plane went almost straight down into the water. She pulled it back quickly. The plane went up. " You've got this Korra...you can do it ", she told herself.

After flying through the snowy mountains she finally spotted it, the base. She saw the runways. No way was she going to be able to land on them and not blow up, she thought. She had no idea how to land the thing. She would have to jump. She lowered the machine down toward the runways and jumped shooting fire out of her arms and legs she lowered herself down towards the earth and landed the fall perfectly. Then looked over to the base where the machine had landed causing a small fire. She ran towards the base. Completely without a plan ...well somewhat of a plan she thought.

"It's time to beat the shit out of some Equalists"

~Mako's P.O.V~

Pain was all he felt the pain of not knowing. He remembered her smile her beautiful smile. A smile that he had avoided looking at for such a long time. Why had he been so stupid going after Asami not seeing the girl there all along. The one perfect for him the one who had expressed her love in words for him and he had expressed his back...he had hurt her then kissed her then hurt Bo. And now here he was lying on a cell floor his hands bound his mouth gagged. He deserved it. But he didn't even know if Korra was alive the one he loved most in the world or if she was dead. Another memory flashed before his eyes. The pain he had felt when she was missing then the feelings he felt when they found her on Naga's back in the middle of the City. How she had been the only thing he saw how his heart raced when he got down from Oogi. Her warm smile and her cold clammy hands as he carried her onto Oogi. She was his everything he realized that day. He had been blinded by Asami's power and wealth and had been pushing away any feelings for Korra. But that day he let them break free.

He had stayed with her day and night after she was found. Refusing to leave when Tenzin told him to. He sat there holding her hand whispering sweet words and humming songs she liked. Pema had brought him his meals and offered him a sleeping mat so he could get some rest. He woke up on that sleeping mat that faithful day and herd a scream he jumped up and looked over to Korra's bed...she was sound asleep... unconscious. Then he had heard it the sound of airships...he held them back...Korra had to stay safe...was she safe.

~Korra's P.O.V~

How convenient Korra thought walking towards the base. It was completely open like a garage she walked in. Ooo...how even more completely convenient this was. There was Amon standing amidst the machines with his faithful Equalists at his sides. There was about twenty of them,...all chi-blockers. Korra felt a twinge of worry. How in the world would she win.

" Oh, what a pity silly Avatar you didn't bring any backup... that's okay it will make this all the easier", Amon spoke his voice echoing through the big space.

All the worry Korra had vanished replaced by a new weird feeling she had never experienced before... she liked it. Her face rolled up into a wicked smile. " cute", she rushed forward arms thrown back fire bursting.

She dodged them, she burned them, she killed them...the Equalists. The smile never leaving her lips...rather face. When she was done she stood there one hand on her hip the other playing with a ball of flame illuminating her smile. She glanced down at her work...charred bodies upon bodies... crimson. Then looked up at the one she had left for last. Amon.

~Amon's P.O.V~

He had never seen anything like it. She w-...was evil...the devil. It had ended before it had begun. She had charged and so had his forces...his best forces. And he stood patiently waiting for her to be dropped before him... so she could be cleansed But when the two forces had met in the center of the base...impossible in a matter of seconds they where down dead on the ground she had only used fire bending. His eyes widened she stood there and was smiling the devil was smiling...she was different from when he last saw her...completely. She was evil.

She stepped towards him her eyes locked on his. There was something different about them too. Walking towards him she stopped a couple feet away.

" Well now that I've saved you for last lets make sure your death is nice slow agonizing and gruesome". She said with a grin.

He chuckled.

" Something funny", she grinned sounding amused as well.

" Well you see the thing I have this ability I'm quite fond off, you see", he said. Bending her blood. Forcing her to kneel down. " And it would be quite a waste to not use it". Her body shook and spasm-ed. But her smile stayed plastered on her face. He frowned he did not like that smile or when it started to open.

" Who could have guessed...you the brother of Tarrlok " she said her smile growing even more till her cheeks almost forced her eyes shut.

How he thought...how in the world." Pity" she Lifted her hand up with ease and burst a current of sickly blue lightning. He suppressed his scream. As his body was shot backwards away from the Avatar. He hit the ground hard. A stream of pain exploding at his tailbone and shooting up to his shoulders. He heard her footsteps approaching him as she went in for the kill. With all the energy he had left he lifted a shaking finger and pushed the button. His last resort. He after all was a man of plans.


End file.
